Bonded
by Lian4
Summary: The day has finally arrived, will Jace and Clary have their long awaited happily ever after? Clace Malec Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

Jace swung around hitting Alec behind the knees with his staff. He laughed, "Got you again, when are you going to give up?"

Alec grinned up at him. "You forgot to finish me off." Instantly Alec was on his feet and Jace found himself on the floor with Alec's practice blade to his neck. "Who's got who?" Alec said looking down at Jace. Jace laughed as Alec offered him his hand to help him up. "Being cocky is not always the smartest move." He teased.

"You can't kill me anyway." Jace said grinning at him. "We're parabatai, and if you kill me it's like killing part of yourself and I know you're not suicidal."

Alec looked stung, "How can you treat our bond so lightly?"

Jace gasped, he hadn't meant to hurt Alec's feelings. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be," Alec fumed cutting him off. "If that wasn't me they would have slit your throat without a second thought. You're not taking me seriously. I'm just as good as you are."

Jace took a step for Alec reaching out to touch him, Alec shrank away from him. "Alec, I'm so sorry." Jace said sincerely. "I know that you are an exceptional warrior. I always have known that. That was one of the reasons I asked you to be my parabatai. You always had no problem questioning my actions, no one else did. I take that…I take you for granted. I really shouldn't, and I know that. You're my brother, my best friend, the better part of me. Alec, I-I don't know where I'd be without you. I'd probably be dead ten times over." Alec stared at him, his face registering several different emotions. "Alec, say something."

"I forgive you," Alec said quietly then turned and left the room.

Jace sighed and sank down against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

"Why are we practicing the wedding in the training room again?" Simon asked as Isabelle pushed him into position.

"Because she doesn't want us to interfere with the decorating," Alec yawned.

Jace smiled at Alec, he'd been in relatively good humor since their fight the day before. Something was eating Alec, they'd fought thousands of times before but this time something was off about it. Something was different. He knew Alec would eventually get over it, but Jace didn't want him to. He wanted Alec to talk to him, to let him know what was really bothering him.

"Earth to Jace," Isabelle said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Jace apologized.

Isabelle huffed in frustration. "You didn't hear a word that I said." She scolded. "Now I said you better not go trying to see Clary after she goes to Luke's house tonight. It's bad luck!"

He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I know Iz, Alec will get me to the Great Hall in time for the wedding."

"He better," Isabelle said looking sideways at Alec.

"What about me?" Simon asked.

Jace laughed. "You're on your own."

"You'll be there on time." Isabelle said. "You're my personal assistant."

Alec let out a low whistle. "Better you than me." He said sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're in for it." Jace agreed.

Isabelle huffed and stomped off yelling. "All right Luke, Jocelyn you're up! Bat's going to lead you to your seats, and then he's going to go back for Mom and Dad. Magnus!"

Magnus appeared in the doorway at the far end of the room. "I'm here!"

"Are the girls ready?"

"Well the ones I'm in charge of are. Emma's here, Maia's here, I'm here, and you're there…."

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked sounding aggravated.

"Well if you'd let me finish. Clary's here and she's radiant and blushing."

Isabelle mumbled some words that were less than ladylike. "All right, let's do this again!"

Alec sighed and looked at Jace helplessly. Jace shrugged. "Usually it's a bridezilla, but in this case it's a maidzilla."

"I heard that!" Isabelle yelled from the back of the room."


	3. Chapter 3

Clary stood in the Bridal Room picking nervously at the gold ribbon on her dress while she watched the people streaming into the Great Hall for the wedding. "Do we know all these people?" She asked turning to look at Isabelle who was fussing with her hair.

"Not really." Isabelle answered. "The reception at Luke's farm will be much smaller, and it will be everyone we know. Most of the people are here for political reasons since Dad's the Inquisitor. One thing's for sure, you won't have to worry about needing anything to set up house."

Clary put a hand on her forehead. Isabelle grabbed it before it messed up her hair, giving her a look. "All those thank you cards." Clary sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Isabelle said. "Magnus and I are on top of it."

Clary hugged Isabelle, "Thank you!"

Emma flew into the room dragging Julian behind her. "Is Julian allowed to see you?"

Clary looked at Isabelle, "it's fine." Isabelle answered. "Shouldn't you be with the boys?"

"I'm under orders." Julian answered nervously. "I've got something for Clary from Jace."

Clary walked over to Julian. "What is it?"

Julian pulled a single red rose and a card out from behind his back. "He sent you these."

Tears stung Clary's eyes as she took the card and rose from Julian. She stood on her toes and kissed Julian on the cheek. "Tell him I sent him that."

Julian's eyes widened and his face flushed. "I really don't have to kiss him, do I?" He asked making a face.

"Of course you do!" Emma answered sternly wagging her finger at him. "And if he wallops you take it like a man!"

Clary and Isabelle burst into a fit of laughter as Julian rushed out of the room.

"Poor Jace is in for a surprise." Isabelle gasped.

Luke came into the Bridal Room dressed in a sharp looking gray tuxedo that Magnus had procured for him from a fashion designer he knew in Paris. He'd made sure all the boys' clothes were perfectly fit. It had taken several portal journeys, and many bottles of wine.

"Wow Luke you clean up pretty good for a Werewolf." Isabelle said sounding impressed.

"Thank you?"

"What she means is you look very handsome." Clary said glaring at Isabelle. "Where's Mom?"

"She's off talking to Jace." Luke answered. "Giving him the "if you hurt my daughter" speech."

Isabelle shook her head. "A kiss and a speech, Jace is in big trouble."

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at Clary.

"Long story," She said.

A few minutes later Jocelyn rushed into the room. "Are you ready?" She asked breathlessly surveying Clary and the bridesmaids. "And why is Julian kissing Jace?"

Isabelle and Clary nearly died laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The strains of Pachelbel's Canon floated through the air as Jem played his violin in time with the piano. Tessa smiled broadly as she watched his body sway with the music.

Isabelle and Alec came down the Aisle arm in arm. Alec wore a light gold suit with black pants. He wore a white bow tie and waistcoat. Isabelle wore a champagne colored cocktail dress that came down to her knees and was trimmed with gold lace. Her hair was in an intricate up do with the white flowers that grew only in Idris woven into it. She carried a bouquet of gold and red roses.

Simone came down the aisle with Maia wearing the same suit as Alec did while the dress Maia wore was a little longer than Isabelle's. She wore her hair in a long braid.

Then a grinning Magnus came down the aisle wearing a gold top hat and tails. He was covered from head to toe in golden glitter he'd ordered just for the occasion.

Emma and Julian came last. Tessa chuckled at how different they looked. Julian's face was a concentration of nervous while Emma was smiling proudly.

The song ended and the bridal march began. Clary appeared in the back of the hall. Luke took her arm and began to lead her down the aisle. She looked up at Jace and blushed. Clary wore a light gold wedding gown that Tessa had helped her find in one of the shops in Idris. Isabelle had been a little upset since she didn't want to wear the mermaid dress with the darting neckline that she had found. Isabelle bought the dress anyway hoping that she could change Clary's mind. Clary had opted for a demure scoop neck A-line dress that fell elegantly to the floor. Clary's bright red hair flowed around her shoulders. She didn't want her hair up because she knew that Jace liked it down. She had the rose Jace had given her tucked lovingly into her hair.

Jace stood in the front of the church, his eyes glistening with tears as he watched Clary come down the aisle to meet him. She looked like an angel in the glow of the witch light candles. As she drew near Jia walked out and met them at the altar with Brother Enoch. She smiled at Luke and Clary.

"Who gives this woman?"

Luke looked back at Jocelyn who nodded. "Her mother and I do." He said placing Clary's hand in Jace's.

Jace led Clary to the altar where a carving of the angel loomed above them.

"Shadowhunter Brothers and Sisters, we come together on this joyous occasion to witness the union of these two souls. Jace Lightwood Herondale and Clary Fairchild." Jia announced. "Just as our covenant with the angel is a solemn and holy vow not quickly entered into. So it is with the vows of marriage entered into by man and wife. Will the suggenes please give the bride and groom their steles."

Alec and Simon walked over to Jace and Clary each one bearing a stele tied with a rose and gold ribbon.

Jia turned to Jace. "Jace Lightwood Herondale. Do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you honor and care for her till death do you part?"

Jace smiled at Clary. "I do." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Take your stele and draw the marks as you repeat the sealing vow. "Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is strong as death. Jealousy as cruel as the grave. It burns as a blazing fire as a mighty flame."

Jace repeated the marriage vow as he carefully traced the wedding rune first on Clary's wrist, then over her heart.

Jia turned to Clary. "Clary Fairchild, do you take this man to be your husband. Will you honor and care for him until death do you part?"

Clary nodded, "I do."

"Then repeat after me, and draw the marriage runes." Jia said.

Clary repeated the words as she drew the runes. Jace let out a soft hiss as she drew the rune over his heart. He reached up and brushed away the tear that had escaped her eyes. He mouthed the words "I love you."

"Now with the exchange of runes you are sealed. Let no one put this sealing asunder. You may now kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as Jace pulled Clary against him and gave her a long hot kiss. He pulled away breathlessly and gasped "I love you."

Clary put her forehead against Jace's. "Forever…"

Suddenly the building began to shake Jace pulled Clary into his arms shielding her from the pieces of ceiling that rained down around them. Screams and shrieks filled the room as one of the beams came crashing down hitting the floor right in front of the Altar where Jace and Clary stood.

"JACE!" Alec screamed as he was thrown backwards just out of the range of a second beam that crashed down where he had been standing. Alec stood up and dizzily looked around. People were rushing for the doors, he saw Isabelle pushing a pale Magnus in front of her. He realized it was Magnus who had saved him from being crushed. Parts of the ceiling were raining down around him; he dove out of the way just as a huge chunk of stone buried itself in the floor in front of him. He darted out the door and ran into Luke who was restraining a frantic Simon.

"Clary!" Simon screamed. "She's in there!"

Alec's eyes scanned the crowd. He found Magnus, Isabelle, his parents, Emma and Julian before a cold realization fell over him. "Jace is still in there…."


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"Clary opened her eyes, her whole body hurt. She was trapped in darkness; a heavy weight was on her chest making it hard to breathe. Painfully she turned her head and saw Jace lying face down on the floor a wooden beam across his lower back. "Jace…" She breathed before the darkness took her. /p 


	6. Chapter 6

We have to get in there!" Simon fumed struggling against Luke's grasp.

"Not till they're sure they've got it stable enough that more people don't get killed going in there." Jia said curtly.

"They could be dead by then." Alec protested. "Let Magnus do a shielding spell long enough for us to get them out of there."

"No!" Jia said sharply. "No one goes in."

Alec walked over to Luke who had one arm around a frightened Jocelyn while the other was clamped firmly around Simon's arm. He gently took Jocelyn's hand. "We will get Jace and Clary out of there. They're alive, I know it." Alec said touching his parabatai rune.

Luke nodded. "Thank you Alec."

Alec nodded and went back to his parents. He took Maryse's hand. "Mom," he said quietly. "I know you want to be here, but I need to ask something of you."

Robert put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "What is it Alec?"

"Can you take Max and Rafe back to Herondale Manor; it's not safe for them here."

Maryse put a hand on Alec's cheek. "Of course," She said. "Jace and Clary will be all right."

Alec leaned into his mother's hand and kissed it. "I know…" He m. murmured.

There was a commotion at the back of the hall. Alec looked up and saw Bat coming out of one of the blown out windows carrying Jace. Alec rushed over to them. Jace lay very still in Bat's arms, his arm hung at an odd angle away from his body. His face was bruised, and his shirt was torn and covered in blood.

"He's alive but barely." Bat said quietly. "The beam fell across his back."

Luke watched the group by the window. "They found Jace," He said quietly.

"What about Clary." Simon breathed.

Jocelyn put a hand on Simon's shoulder. "They'll find her. The Werewolves are doing what the Shadowhunters refuse to do."

Jia glared at Jocelyn. "Be careful what you say Jocelyn," She warned.

"I should be in there." Simon growled. "I'm her parabatai!"

"No Shadowhunters inside." Jia said sternly.

Jocelyn shook her head. "They're taking Jace to Basilias."

"Was anyone else in there?" Luke asked.

"Just Clary and Jace," Jia answered. "Everyone else is accounted for."

"It was like they were the target." Simon murmured. "When the beam fell from the ceiling, and landed right where they were standing." He spun around and glared at Jia. "And don't even tell me that it was a coincidence. It's definitely not, I studied statistics and the numbers are too small for a single beam to fall on just two people and miss everyone else."

"What are you on about?" Jia snorted.

Simon glared at her. "You wouldn't understand it's too mundane for you to comprehend."

Jia huffed and strode off towards another group of Shadowhunters who were murmuring and pointing towards the group of Werewolves by the window. Simon's gaze followed them.

"I think they found Clary." Luke said taking Jocelyn's hand and rushing towards the group with Simon on his heels.

One of the wolves from Luke's pack in Idris was handing Clary's limp body out of the window. Her wedding dress was shredded and her hair was matted with blood. Simon gasped as he saw her face; it was swollen almost beyond recognition. Her eyes were sunken and bruised. Blood dripped from the hem of her dress.

Jocelyn paled. "No…"

"She's alive." Simon said touching his mark absently.

"Yeah," Jocelyn agreed putting her arm around him tightly. "Clary's a fighter…"

"The toughest girl I know." Simon agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place. His whole body ached and his chest felt as if a behemoth demon were sitting on it. He moved his hand and felt a bandage on his chest. A rough hand caught his gripping it tightly. He gripped it back.

"Alec," He said weakly.

"Jace, you're awake thank the angel." Isabelle said coming into view. "You scared us."

"Where are we?" He breathed.

"Basilias," Alec answered squeezing his hand. "Your kiss brought the house down…literally."

"Alec!" Isabelle scolded hitting him.

"Clary…" Jace asked before Alec could say anything.

"She's here." Alec said putting his hand on Jace's shoulder. "She was injured, but she's alive."

"Alive…good…" Jace murmured.

Isabelle bent to kiss Jace's forehead. "Jace rest, you've got the rest of your life to worry about her. You need to get well…"

Jace didn't answer her, he'd already fallen asleep.

Alec watched Jace, "He woke up, that's a good sign."

Isabelle nodded and put her arm around Alec. "Yes, it is."

"We can't tell him, at least not yet. He's not strong enough…"

"If we tell him now, it'll destroy him." Isabelle agreed.

Simon leaned in the doorway. "How's Jace?"

Isabelle looked up and smiled at him. She got up from the edge of the bed and came to put her arms around him. "He woke up, but just for a few moments. How's Clary?"

"No change, she hasn't come to yet and they're not sure if she will." He said hopelessly. "One of he beams that came down hit her in the head."

Isabelle frowned brushing a stray hair from Simon's face. "Have they found anything?" She asked. "Those beams certainly didn't fall on their own."

"Magnus and Catarina loss are at the Great Hall right now examining the beams and seeing if they can sense if magic was used in some way to bring them down." Alec said. "They're also shoring up the walls so that the Silent Brothers will be allowed to go in."

Isabelle frowned, "Jia's keeping a tight hand on all of this, you'd think she's hiding something." She looked at Simon. "Why aren't you with Clary? Isn't she able to draw on your parabatai bond to heal?"

Simon shook his head, "I don't think she is, I can't sense her like I always can. It's like she's blocked from me."

Isabelle looked at Alec, "Is that normal?"

"No, but then again she has a head injury." He answered.

"I need to go to the manor," Simon said quickly. "Clary lost the baby, and I need to go get the special gift she was going to give to Jace after the reception. It would be too painful for her to find it when they get back to the manor. I don't want them to see it."

Isabelle hugged Simon, "You're a good friend." She murmured in his ear. "I'll go with you. Alec?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, go ahead."


	8. Chapter 8

Alec felt a small hand in his. He looked down to see the concerned face of his five year old son Rafe. He ruffled his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are here checking on Uncle Jace. They were busy with Max so I snuck away to see if I could find you."

Alec smiled at his son, "You know you shouldn't do that." He scolded gently. "You'll make them worry."

"I know," Rafe said quietly. "But I really wanted to see you and make sure Uncle Jace was okay."

"He'll be fine. Uncle Jace is made of tough stuff." Alec said pulling him into his lap.

Rafe looked up at him. "Like you Daddy?"

Alec ruffled his hair. "Tougher than me."

Rafe looked at him seriously. "Because he's your parabatai."

Alec looked at the little boy in awe. Rafe was always surprising him with his intelligence. He really had an understanding of the world that was far and above his tender age. "Yes…"

Rafe smiled at him. "but together, you're unstoppable."

Tears stung Alec's eyes as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Jocelyn sighed as she sat back in the stiff wooden chair beside Clary's bed. Luke came over and squeezed her shoulder. She reached up and took his hand. "They were supposed to be going on their honeymoon tonight."

Luke knelt down beside her. "It doesn't seem fair." He agreed. "The two of them have worked so hard, rebuilt the LA Institute, and now running the New York Institute. This was the first break they've allowed themselves and in a few moments…"

"It all fell apart." Jocelyn finished. "Clary was the happiest I've seen her since she found out she was a Shadowhunter. She was so excited about the wedding, for Simon's wedding in a few months. It seemed like everything was finally coming together."

A knock on the door interrupted Jocelyn. Maryse, Robert, and Magnus entered the room followed by Catarina Loss, Jem, and Tessa Gray. Magnus held his little blue warlock son in his arms who was squirming and holding his chubby little arms out to Luke who was one of Max's favorite people. Luke grinned pushing himself up from the floor and took Max from Magnus he swung him up into the air and caught him.

"Again!" Max cried happily.

Luke laughed. "I promise, but after we're done talking okay?"

"Okay," Max said grinning with his pointy little teeth.

"Come on," Jem said offering Max his hand. "Let's go see what trouble we can get into you and I."

Max eagerly took Jem's hand. "Rafe, we need Rafe."

After Jem and Max left Jocelyn escorted everyone into the hallway so they wouldn't disturb Clary. "What's going on?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"We discovered that magic was used to drop the beams in the Great Hall." Catarina said. "Both Magnus and I felt it."

Luke raised his eyebrow. "Warlock magic?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, Faerie magic; though I do not know how they were able to infiltrate the wedding, it was warded against them."

"We should have been able to sense their presence." Catarina agreed.

"A cloaking spell perhaps?" Tessa offered.

"Or a shape changer." Maryse suggested. "There were so many people there." She turned to Robert. "Were there any unfamiliar delegates at the wedding?"

"Not that I saw." He answered. "But possibly someone could have been replaced?"

Magnus tented his fingers. "Perhaps, there are murmurings in Downworld about the anger of the Fair Folk. Some say it has been growing since the Cold Peace began."

"But today of all days?" Jocelyn said in exasperation.

"Today would be the perfect day." Catarina pointed out. "The happiest day of their lives, turned into a day of tragedy. That is the way of the Fair Folk…"

"Well they did that in spades." Jocelyn huffed turning around and going back into Clary's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace saw her coming down the aisle, she looked like an angel in her champagne colored dress. A thin veil covered her face obscuring it from view. Had she been wearing a veil? He took her hand and led her up the steps to stand beside him. Carefully he lifted the veil and gasped as it revealed the face of the Seelie Queen. He grabbed her viciously by the arms and shook her. "Where is Clary?" He demanded.

The Queen said nothing; she only turned to stare at the floor. Jace looked down; Clary lay in a pool of blood at his feet. Her green eyes stared up at him blankly, the spark of life no longer in them.

"Clary NO!" Jace cried falling to his knees.

Jace shot up in the bed with a cry. Alec caught him and held him tightly. "Jace it's just a dream, it's only a dream!" He felt Jace become very still in his arms. "Jace?" Alec asked. He pulled away from Jace and looked at him, Jace's face was covered in sweat and his eyes were wild. "Jace!" Alec said again sharply.

Jace snapped back to himself his gaze locking with Alec's. "The Seelie Queen," He gasped. "She's behind this."

Alec eased Jace back against the pillows. "The Queen's in hiding. She can't touch us here."

"Then how did she get into my dream!"

Alec put his hand on Jace's forehead. "Jace, it's a fever dream. You're burning up."

Jace grabbed Alec's arm. "Clary…Alec I have to see her."

"You're not strong enough…" Alec began.

"Alec, please…" Jace begged. "Please…"

Alec sighed and looked into Jace's eyes. He could see the pain and anger there. He shook his head. "Iz will have my head for this. Not to mention Mom and Dad."

Jace pulled the blanket off of his legs and sat up. A look of confusion crossed his face.

Alec looked at Jace with concern. "What is it?"

"My legs…" Jace whispered. "I can't feel them."

Realization flickered in Alec's eyes. "Jace, the beam broke your back." Alec explained. "The Silent Brothers said this could happen, but it would only be temporary."

Jace gave Alec a panicked look. "How long…."

"I don't know. I told you that you need to rest."

Jace balled his hands into fists. "I NEED to see Clary." He growled.

Alec threw his hands up in frustration. "All right…"


	10. Chapter 10

Clary sat on the beach, the water lapping at her toes. She tipped her head up and felt the warm sun on her face. It was peaceful here, so peaceful. Jace would be back soon with their picnic, he'd promised her a romantic picnic on the beach. However her mind couldn't picture Jace, what he was wearing, if his hair was combed or not; Clary felt as if she were in her body, but also as if she were somewhere else. She could feel Simon's bond pulling at her. They'd never been this far from one another, he was in Los Angeles helping train with Emma and Julian and she was here in Idris on the beach of Lake Lyn…

"Wait." She thought. "Lake Lyn is poison, why would we be picnicking here? Where would Jace go to get drinks or even a picnic, we're so far from Herondale Manor."

A shadow appeared over her interrupting her thought. She looked up expecting to see Jace standing above her smiling. She gasped, "Sebastian…."

He sat down beside her. "Yes Sister it is I." He answered.

"Where am I?"

"You are here in the place I am keeping you." He sneered.

"I-I don't understand." Clary stammered. "You're speaking in riddles."

"I can't risk them waking you."

"You know they will." Clary countered.

Sebastian grinned at her, his green eyes twinkled evilly at her. "No, they won't; and you will have our child."

"Our…child…" Clary said slowly.

"You're pregnant." He said. "And you will have twins. One will be mine, and the other Jace's. Their lives will be bonded, just as parabatai are; but this bond will go deeper than that. Their lives will be bound to one another, what happens to one; happens to the other."

Clary stood up quickly backing away from Sebastian. "No…No…."

"It's already been done. You cannot change what is to come, no Nephilim can."

"I am no ordinary Nephilim." Clary said grabbing her stele from her jacket. Before Sebastian could react she'd drawn a circle around herself.

Sebastian screamed and ran towards her, when he reached the edge of the circle he slammed into it as if there were an invisible wall between them. "Damn you!" He cried.

Clary glared at him. "I told you, I'm no ordinary Nephilim. If I must be trapped inside of this place, then I will protect myself from you until they can break me free of your spell."


	11. Chapter 11

"If Izzy sees us doing this she'll kill us." Alec grumbled as he helped Jace down the hall.

"If you keep complaining she'll hear us and come see what's happening."

"Remind me why I became your parabatai?"

"Because you wanted to be bound to the most incredible Shadowhunter of all time," Jace puffed. "How much further?"

"Not that far, just a few more doors." Alec answered. "You know Jocelyn's going to be in there, and you know you're not going to hear the end of it from her."

"If it were Izzy it would be a problem." Jace said. "Jocelyn I can handle."


	12. Chapter 12

Clary sat inside the circle concentrating hard, there had to be a rune to break Sebastian's spell. No matter how hard she tried she kept drawing a blank.

Sebastian grinned at her from the water's edge. "Problem little sister?"

"No," She shot back.

"Do you wonder why I chose your wedding day to seek my revenge?" He asked sinking down into a crouch his hands folded lightly over his knees.

"Why would I even think about it, we all thought you were dead?"

"I am," He answered simply. "That is why I brought you here."

"So you didn't bring down the great hall."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I had the help of my beautiful lady."

"I would have thought as much." Clary answered darkly. "So why keep me here. You've already hatched your bastard in me."

Sebastian looked stung. "This child is no bastard; its true mother will come and take it when the time is right."

"I'll never let her have it. I'd die first."

"That…" He said standing up, "can be arranged."


	13. Chapter 13

Simon had had enough. He knew Izzy was trying to distract him from worrying about Clary by playing mundane games with him, but he wanted to be at Clary's side. Even if they weren't parabatai, that's where he knew he belonged. They'd played Checkers, Chess, Monopoly, and Sorry and none of the games seemed to draw his attention. Losing them didn't help either.

"I'm going to go to the Basilias and see how Clary is." Simon said unfolding himself from his place on the floor.

"You can't," Isabelle said quickly. "We still have to play Twister."

Simon looked at her. "As appealing as that sounds, I'd really like to be with Clary."

"I've read it's fun to play naked." Isabelle said reading the back of the box. "I wonder why?"

Simon shook his head. "It's a lot of explaining, and I'm not in the mood to do that right now."

She put the box down and sighed. "Fine, we'll go up to see Clary; but you are explaining this to me on the way there."


	14. Chapter 14

Jocelyn put the brush on the end table, shed just finished braiding Clary's hair and laying it on the pillow. It was dull and damp. She'd done her best to clean Clary up from all the blood and dirt from the accident. The swelling finally was going down a little and she hoped that Clary would open her eyes soon. She heard the door open and without turning around she said "Luke I thought you were going back to the house." She waited a few moments and when Luke did not answer she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Alec pushing Jace in an antiquated wheelchair. Jace looked out of place in it his large body barely fitting in it.

"Jace you shouldn't be up." She scolded.

"He wanted to see Clary" Alec replied stonily. "I told him the same thing."

"How is your…" Jocelyn began.

"Has she awakened?" Jace said quickly cutting her off.

Jocelyn shook her head. "No, she's still unconscious. She's lost a lot of blood, and with the head injury…"

"Jocelyn, tell him." Alec said.

Jace looked from Jocelyn to Alec. "Tell me what."

Jocelyn sighed heavily sinking down into a chair beside the bed. "Are you sure…"

"Tell me WHAT!" Jace demanded.

"The beam that fell on you fell across her stomach. She was pregnant, the babies didn't survive." Jocelyn said slowly. "She was going to tell you at the reception."

Jace drew in a rough breath. "Babies…" He croaked. "Oh Clary, my angel," he looked up at Alec, "Please, I want to lay beside her. I want her to know I'm here and she's safe."

"Jace that's not wise." Jocelyn warned, but the look in his eyes said everything, she nodded and moved the chair out of the way.

Alec rolled the chair to the side of the four poster bed. Usually the rooms they were using were reserved for dignitaries and their families if one of them should fall ill in Idris. He knew the Silent Brothers had made a concession for Clary and Jace at the behest of Jem. Alec had been very thankful for that. He eased Jace into the bed beside Clary. Jace carefully settled beside her lightly wrapping his arms protectively around her small frame. "Oh my sweet angel, I am so sorry." He murmured kissing her hair.

Alec looked at Jocelyn, she nodded to the door. Jocelyn squeezed Jace's shoulder. "We'll be outside if you need us."

Jace nodded. "Thank you."

Alec glared at Jace. "Rest," he ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

Clary whimpered in her sleep waking Jace. He smoothed her hair down. "Shhhh" He soothed easing himself closer to her. "It's all right. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"Jace…" She murmured. "Jace…."

"I'm right here," He soothed kissing her forehead. "It's all right, you're safe." Clary's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Jace trying to focus on him. He put his hand gently on her cheek. "It's all right my angel. I'm right here."

"Was it a dream?" she asked hoarsely. "A nightmare…"

Jace's expression darkened. "No, it wasn't."

Clary's breath started to come in quick gasps. "My Mom, Luke, Simon…."

Jace put his finger on her lips. "Everyone is all right." He reached behind him onto the stand beside the bed where he'd seen a stele. He gently took her arm in his hand and drew a sleep rune on her wrist and above it an iratze." He leaned to gently kiss her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. "Rest now my love." He murmured against them. He pulled up his own sleeve and repeated the runes he'd just drawn on Clary's arm. He put the stele back on the table then wrapped his arms around Clary as the drowsiness from the sleep rune set in.


	16. Chapter 16

"So it was faerie magic?" Jia asked kneeling down to examine the beam.

"Yes," Catarina answered. "Both Magnus and I sensed it on the beam."

Jia straightened. "Where is Bane? He was summoned as well."

"As you know he is betrothed to the parabatai of Jace Herondale. His skills were needed elsewhere." Catarina explained.

Jia turned to watch Jem leading Tessa Gray by the elbow carefully around the rubble. "What are they doing?"

Catarina looked over. "Tessa is a shape changer she is attempting to see if she can sense any magic like her own."

"Has she done this before?" Jia asked.

Catarina shook her head. "No, though she may be centuries old , she is still learning her gifts and their limitations."

Jia nodded. "Any help that they can give will be greatly appreciated."


	17. Chapter 17

"Jace!" Alec said sharply shaking him.

Jace rolled over and opened his eyes, "What is it?" He murmured.

"It's early," Alec answered. "The silent brothers are going to make their rounds soon and if you're not in there when they come to see you there's going to be trouble."

Jace sighed and looked over at Clary. She was still sound asleep. "Okay" Jace waited as Alec pulled the wheelchair to the side of the bed. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Alec's eyes and how very pale he was. "Are you all right?"

Alec smiled at him. "Yes, but I won't be if we don't get you back to your room."

Jace looked down at his bare legs in frustration. Slowly he ran a hand down the cold skin.

"Anything?" Alec asked anxiously. Jace shook his head sadly. Alec put a hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "It will come back; it's just going to take time."

"Time is something we don't have." Jace grumbled.

"What?" Alec asked putting his arm around Jace.

"Nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

Simon looked at the dishes and serving platters on the tables in the manor. He walked down the longest table running his hand over the gold tablecloth. When he and Isabelle got to the Basilias they'd been turned away by the Silent Brothers. He wanted to be with Clary to see that she was alive. He assumed she was because his parabatai rune had not faded, but it ached badly.

A pair of arms wrapped around him drawing him from his reverie. "Morning love." She murmured against his ear sending warm tingles down his spine. Normally he would enjoy the feeling, but today he was hurting so badly that nothing phased him. He turned to wrap his arms around her, she still had the drowsy aura of sleep around her.

He laid his head on her shoulder. "Good morning," He murmured against her skin.

She made a sympathetic sound and ran her hands through his hair. "When I woke up this morning you were gone. What are you doing down here?"

"I woke up early this morning and realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I thought I'd come down and find some coffee if they have any."

"There's plenty of food, and I'm sure there's some coffee here since you and Clary seem to enjoy it so much. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No," he answered quickly. He saw a hurt look cross Isabelle's face. "It's not that you can't cook, you're actually getting better at it. I just don't think that I could eat anything, not with Clary being as sick as she is."

Isabelle brushed a kiss onto his forehead. "Alec said they may let Jace out today. Maybe Jocelyn could convince the Silent Brothers that she would be better off convalescing here."

Simon smiled at her. "How is it you know what I need even before I know I need it?"

Isabelle smiled. "Because I love you," She said simply. "You're my soul mate."

Simon pulled Isabelle close to him. "I love you Iz, so much." He sighed.

She pushed a stray hair out of his face smoothing it back. "Then let me take care of you. You'll beno good to Clary if you get sick too. Let me make you something to eat."


	19. Chapter 19

"Alec wait," Jace said as he opened the door to leave the room. Alec did as Jace asked. Jace took control of the wheel chair and rolled it over to the side of the bed. He took Clary's hand in his and kissed it. "I will be back." He promised. Clary's hand jerked away from him as her body began to spasm and shake violently. "Clary!" Jace cried.

Alec rushed into the hallway calling for help. The room quickly filled with Silent Brothers. Jace felt the wheelchair pulled away from the bed. He looked up to see Luke's ashen face. Jace looked back at Clary's body shaking on the bed between the bodies of the Silent Brothers. He hung his head putting his hands over his face. The chair started moving again. He didn't have to look up to recognize Alec's smooth and steady gait pushing him back to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

Simon dropped his mug of tea on the floor, the cup shattered startling Isabelle who was bent into the refrigerator looking into different containers to see what food was in them. She straightened up spinning around "Simon?"

Simon gripped the counter with his hands his body shaking with spasms that were not his own. "Cl-Clary…"

Isabelle rushed to his side wrapping her arms around him. She held him tightly feeling his body shaking uncontrollably. "It's all right Simon." She soothed rubbing his back. "I'm here."


	21. Chapter 21

"Alec, I can't stay here." Jace said pounding his fist on the arm of the wheelchair.

"You have to." Alec sighed sounding frustrated. "You can't help her."

"I could let her draw on my energy. I could hold her hand while they treated her. I could do anything but sit here uselessly. Take me back Alec."

"Jace!" Alec said sharply.

Jace looked up at Alec realizing that he being held up awkwardly in Alec's arms. He looked down at his feet which were planted firmly on the floor. "I-I'm standing…" He gasped.

Alec grinned at him. "You needed the right motivation." Jace collapsed back into the wheelchair his eyes wide. He looked at Alec and a smile ghosted across his face. Alec grasped his hand tightly, "Now I'll take you back."


	22. Chapter 22

Clary drew in a sharp breath. Darkness filled the room. She could hear someone breathing beside the bed. She recognized them as the slow even breaths of sleep. She sat up pushing the blanket off of her legs and stretched them slowly. Gingerly she swung them over the side of the bed and stood up leaning on the mattress. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she suddenly felt arms around her , warm breath on her neck, and the smell of sandalwood. "Alec?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be up." He scolded as he eased her back onto the bed.

"Jace…"

"I'm here." She heard his voice say from the opposite side of the bed.

She turned and saw him sitting beside the bed in a wheelchair. His gold eyes glimmered in the dim witchlight. He was terribly pale. She eased herself toward him and reached her hand to him.

He took it in his kissing it gently. "I was so worried." He murmured against her skin. "Thank the angel you're all right."

"How did we get here?" Clary asked. "What happened? That attack in New York, did Magnus portal us here?"

Alec and Jace exchanged confused looks. "Clary," Alec said putting his hand on her arm. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"We were at that school in Brooklyn cleaning up the Shax demon infestation."

Jace's expression darkened. The Shax demon attack was over a month ago. "Clary," He said softly, pulling the sleeve of her night dress back to expose the marriage rune. "We're in Idris. We were married two days ago."

Clary gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "I-I don't remember, not any ofit." She choked.

Jace leaned up onto the bed gathering her as close to him as he was able. "It-It's okay," He whispered hoarsely, "I'll tell you everything right down to the last detail. You'll remember." He pulled himself up onto the bed feeling Alec's hands supporting him as Clary sobbed into his arms. His heart felt like it was twisting in his chest as he held back his own sorrow so he could comfort Clary. He felt Clary's body trembling in his arms. "It's all right, I've got you."


	23. Chapter 23

Simon rushed down the hall to Clary's room towing Isabelle behind him. He saw Alec leaning against the wall opposite the door with his head down. He looked wretched. Luke stood beside him with his arms around Jocelyn whose head was buried in his shoulder.

"What is it, what's happened?" He demanded.

"Clary's awake." Luke began.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Isabelle panted

Jocelyn picked her head up and looked at Luke. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was wet with tears.

"Clary's had a seizure." Alec said softly. "The head injury…it caused her body to react. They're always tricky…Brother Zachariah was always the best at…but he can't anymore."

"What are you saying?" Simon said angrily.

"She doesn't remember," Jocelyn said her voice rough. "The wedding, the last month, the preparations, any of it; she doesn't remember."

Isabelle shook her head. "I wouldn't want her to remember, we can do it all over again when she's well."

Alec gave her a withering look silencing her. The door opened and Jace wheeled out. "She's sleeping." He said softly. "She wants to go back to the manor. Can you find Brother Enoch?"

Alec pushed away from the wall. "Of course."


	24. Chapter 24

Simon waited at the door to Herondale Manor. He and Isabelle had ridden back on the horses while Alec arranged a carriage to bring Jace and Clary back. The Silent Brothers had been hesitant to allow Jace and Clary to leave, but Jem had spoken with them and they had allowed it as long as Jem and Tessa were staying at the manor.

Jem opened the door and let them in, Magnus appeared behind him. "We moved all of Jace and Clary's things downstairs." Jem said.

Magnus glared at him. "By **_we_** he actually means me. I did all of the heavy lifting."

"By heavy lifting," Tessa corrected taking Simon's coat. "he means he poofed all the furniture downstairs."

"I did heavy lifting." Magnus complained. "I had to lift my arms, and these rings aren't light."

Jem chuckled. "Okay, you win."

"Thanks Magnus," Izzy said. "I'll go check and see if there's anything else that they could need."

"We left enough space for the wheelchair." Jem said.

"Which I will not need soon anyway," Jace said sourly as Alec rolled him in.

Jocelyn followed behind him with a frustrated looking Clary in Luke's arms.

"What's happened?" Simon asked anxiously rushing up to them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Clary grumbled. "Luke wouldn't let me walk."

Luke grinned. "They told you to rest and not overdo. I'm making sure you listen to them."

Simon nodded. "It's true, you don't listen to anyone. You're worse than Jace."

Clary gave him a withering look.

"I agree." Jocelyn offered. "We've had a rough couple of days."

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going to have to start cleaning up the stuff from the…." Isabelle began before Simon clamped a hand over her mouth.

Clary looked at Simon sadly. "Luke would you take me to my room; I'm suddenly very tired?"

Luke nodded. "Jace are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He replied. "I have to get something."

"Alright, but don't be too long." Luke said. "I'd like to make sure you're both settled before Jocelyn and I go back to the city."

"I thought you would stay…" Clary said sounding disappointed.

"We have an early meeting with the Clave." Jem explained.

"We didn't want to disturb you." Jocelyn finished.

Jace's expression turned stormy. "If there's a Clave meeting I should be there." He grumbled.

Alec crossed his arms, "The only way we could get them to release you was to promise that you would rest. You and Clary are staying put if I bloody well have to tie you to the bed."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Tied to the bed, that could be hot." She gasped realizing she'd just said that aloud.

Luke blushed. "And with that young lady I'm putting you to bed."


	25. Chapter 25

Jace wheeled into the room with a large white box on his lap. Clary was already settled in the bed reading by a witchlight candle. A fire crackled in the fireplace giving the room a warm glow. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to give you this at the reception." He explained as he wheeled to the edge of the bed.

Clary pulled the box off of his lap and up onto the bed. It was tied with a golden bow with a red heart attached that read… 'To My Angel, Love Jace.'

"Open it and see." He answered grinning at her.

Clary carefully untied the ribbon and pulled the heart off of it, she opened the drawer to the nightstand to put it inside for safekeeping. Inside the drawer was a small package with Jace's name on it. Clary pulled it out. "This must be for you." She said handing it to him.

He took it from her and nodded toward the gift on the bed. She smiled at him and pulled the top off of the box. Inside the box was a square wooden box with straps on it. She opened the box and inside was a sketchbook, pencils, paint, brushes, a palette, and a small stool that folded open."

"It's an artist's kit that you can carry on your back." Jace explained. "It folds open into an easel. Magnus helped me get this one made, it's from Italy. It was for our honeymoon." He closed the box and flipped it over. The letters "CAH" were carved into the wood in ornate script with the pattern of the Herondale Family ring around it.

"Clarissa Herondale," She murmured running her fingers over the letters.

Jace put his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "That's who you are." He said lifting her hand to touch the place where the wedding rune rested over his heart. "I'm yours and you're mine, for eternity."

Clary choked back a sob, "Jace, I love it. I love you so much. It's perfect thank you." She looked at the gift in his hands. "Open yours."

Jace shook the gift and it made a soft clunking sound as if something was sliding around inside. A look of realization spread over his face. "Why don't we put this away?" He said.

Clary looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

Jace looked at her. "I already know what this is, and right now it wouldn't be a good idea to open it." He said putting it in the drawer of his nightstand.

"What is it?" Clary asked sounding hurt. She reached over to pull it out of the drawer, and then she tore the paper that was wrapping it revealing a blue velvet box.

"Clary, don't." Jace said putting his hand over hers. "Please…"

"Jace it's all right." She said opening the box. As soon as the lid opened she understood. "Oh Jace, am I…well this is a…so I must be right?"

"That's just it," Jace said pulling himself up so that he was sitting on the bed beside her. He put his arms around her. "You're not, at least…not anymore."

Clary's body began to shake. "What do you mean?" She whimpered.

"You," He said choking back a sob. "When the beam fell…you lost the baby."

With a strangled cry Clary collapsed into his lap. Her whole body convulsed as she sobbed against him. "It-it's not fair," She sobbed. "I-I didn't know…"

"Clary, shhhhh…." Jace soothed trying to hold back his emotions. "We can try again." He pulled her up so he could look into her face. Then he kissed the tears on her cheeks, "It's all right my love."

She lifted her face to his kissing him gently at first. Hesitantly he returned her kiss. She wrapped her arms around her as their kisses deepened. Jace moaned low in his throat before he pulled away gasping. "We-we can't…" He said his voice rough.

"Yes, we can." She urged putting her hand on his cheek.

"Clary, we shouldn't." He murmured kissing her hand. "You-you don't have to."

"I want to." Clary whispered leaning forward to find his lips.

His arms slid around her pulling her close to him. She could feel his heart pound against her chest. She reached behind him and ran her hand down his spine before rucking up his shirt so she could touch his skin. His muscles jumped beneath her touch. He gasped into her mouth. Carefully he rolled them so that he was on top of her. Her hands drew his shirt up and over his head. He rained kisses over her jawline and nibbled his way down to her collarbone where he knew she loved him to kiss. His fingers gently trailed up and down her side making her shiver. He deepened the kiss further as his hand slid her nightgown up over her head. He paused as it got stuck over her head and kissed her throat causing her body to jump up beneath him. She wrapped her legs around him realizing her was still wearing his jeans. Her hands moved to the button and she expertly flipped it open. His eyes widened as she slid them down his legs with her foot. He quickly pushed his boxers down and she used her foot to push them off of the bed. She could feel all of him now against her and she moaned in pleasure pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

"I love you Clary," He gasped against her lips.

As their bodies crashed together like a tidal wave he whispered her name against her ear. A wave of heat like she'd never experienced before passed over her. She let out a soft cry as he shivered apart in her arms closing her eyes and losing herself in bliss.


	26. Chapter 26

p class="MsoNormal"Simon woke early the next morning. It was a force of habit from his days at the Academy and the time difference in Shanghai where he'd been before the wedding. He looked over at Isabelle who was still asleep beside him. Gingerly he extricated himself from her embrace and crawled out of the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt quickly putting them on and heading into the hallway. He took a last look at Isabelle and headed downstairs. /p 


	27. Chapter 27

Alec opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone. He'd gone back to his father's house to be with Magnus and the boys. He needed that little bit of normalcy after everything that had happened. Rafe's never-ending banter about the wedding and questions about Uncle Jace went on forever, but it was comforting to hear his little voice and to cuddle with Max until he fell asleep between him and Magnus.

He shucked off his coat and left it hanging in the small foyer. It was quiet as he walked through the house undetected with the aid of a soundless rune. He headed for the kitchen to make a breakfast tray for Clary and Jace. When he got to the kitchen he opened the tin of coffee that Clary kept there, the scent washed over him making him crinkle his nose. It was definitely not one of his favorite things. Jace often teased Clary about her caffeine addiction and she was always quick to point out there was caffeine in the tea that Jace loved to drink. It was a favorite argument between the two of them and made Alec laugh every time because he argued with Magnus about the very same thing. Magnus would often go on and on about the merits of coffee and had gotten Alec to try almost every kind that he could conjure except the one made from bat excrement, that was where Alec drew the line.

As he brought the tray from the kitchen he saw Clary sitting at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of Jace's workout pants and one of his white t-shirts. He put the tray down on the sideboard and walked over to Clary. He knelt down in front of her. "Clary? He asked. Her face was blank and she was staring straight ahead. "Clary…" He tried again putting his hand on her arm.

Slowly she turned to look at him. Her eyes were glazed. "Who are you?" She said sounding confused. "What is this place?"

"Not funny Fray." Simon said jogging down the stairs.

Alec shook his head. "I don't think she's joking."

Simon sat down beside Clary and put his arm around her. She looked at him in confusion and pulled away. "Who are you? She demanded scrambling to her feet. "I've got to get out of here."

"Clary…Clary you're home." Simon said trying to restrain her. She wavered for a moment then collapsed into Simon's arms.

"Clary…" He said anxiously patting her cheek. "Clary…"

"Get her to her room." Jem said appearing Jem said coming into the hallway still wearing his jacket and boots.

"Jace is still in there." Alec said.

Jem nodded. "Put her on the chaise." He said, "Let me examine her."

"But, you're not a Silent Brother anymore." Simon said as he gently placed Clary on the lounge.

Jem gave Simon a look silencing him. "I know, but she needs to be checked and I remember everything I learned. So while I may not be able to help, I will be able to tell the Brothers what they need to know."


	28. Chapter 28

"Jace…Jace wake up…" Isabelle said shaking him. "There's something wrong with Clary."

"What are you saying?" Jace mumbled putting a pillow over his head. "Clary's right here."

"Jace! Wake UP!" Isabelle ordered yanking the blanket off of him and nearly dumping Jace onto the floor.

Jace sat up quickly and looked beside him. Clary was gone. "Where is she? What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Isabelle said waving her arms in frustration. "When Alec got here this morning he found Clary on the stairs. She doesn't remember anything. Then she freaked out and collapsed right into Simon's arms so of course he's freaking out. The Silent Brothers are here which freaks everyone out so for Angel's Sake let me get the wheelchair because she's going to need you."

"I'll be damned if I use that chair." Jace said stubbornly. He leaned over to the table and grabbed his stele and began to carve an iratze deep into his skin.

"Jace…" Isabelle began.

Jace looked at her levelly, "Just help me…please."

Isabelle nodded, Jace seldom said please. She sometimes thought it wasn't in his vocabulary and he never said it unless he really meant it.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec leaned against the wall rubbing his arm and watching Jace. He'd felt the Iratze Jace had drawn earlier and his skin burned where the Iratze was fading into Jace's skin. Jace sat on the floor in the hallway with a stubborn look on his face staring at Clary's door. He'd offered him a chair but Jace had blown him off grumbling about not being an invalid. Jace's fingers were idly tracing the marriage rune on his wrist. Alec didn't think he realized he was doing it. He'd sat with Jace as he'd practiced the rune over and over again so that he could draw it and make it look just right because he wanted Clary's to be perfect. By the time the night before the wedding came he was able to draw it with his eyes closed perfectly.

He looked up and saw Isabelle coming down the hall with a tray of mugs. There were four mugs on the tray for the four people that waited outside Clary's door. They'd sent a message to the Clave meeting for Luke and Jocelyn, but they wouldn't receive it till the meeting ended.

"Tea?" Isabelle said offering the tray to Jace. He shook his head. Looking hurt she came over and offered it to Alec. "Tea?" Alec smiled at her and took one of the mugs off the tray. Isabelle looked at Jace sadly then down at one of the mugs. "I made it just the way he likes it." She said sounding disappointed.

"Let me try." Alec offered picking up the second mug. She smiled at him and walked over to the window where Simon was sitting on the ledge staring through the Adamas.

Alec slid down beside Jace careful not to spill either mug. "Jace," Alec said offering him the mug. Jace shook his head. "Jace, take it." Alec ordered. Jace looked up at him and did as he asked. He watched as Jace sipped the dark liquid and smiled. "She made it special for you."

"Thanks Iz," Jace said smiling at her. Isabelle brightened and smiled back at him then returned to persuading Simon to take the coffee she had made him.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked. Jace was still very pale and he looked as if he had a fever, it was making him nervous.

"All right I guess." Jace sighed. "I wish everyone would stop asking."

Alec grinned at him. "Well generally that's what people do when you get hurt."

"I know," Jace agreed. "But it only serves to remind me that I still can't walk."

"I know, it's a slow process." Alec said. "But, you're getting there. I saw Izzy helping you and you looked a lot more stable on your feet."

"I still can't feel anything." Jace murmured balling his hand into a fist and hitting his leg. "It's taking too long."

"And you want to find the Faeries who did this." Alec finished. "You know revenge is overrated."

"I don't want to have Clary worrying that there's a Faerie out there who's going to go after our children because of what we did to Sebastian. She's been terrified of it, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming about it. Is it too much to ask to let us live our lives in peace. I mean we did save the Shadow World and the Mundane World not too long ago."

"We're Shadowhunters, we keep the peace." Alec pointed out. "Unfortunately we don't get the peace we fight so hard for."

"And why shouldn't we?" Jace said bitterly. "How many times have we saved the world?"

Alec frowned. "Careful, you're starting to sound like…."

Jace looked stung. "Valentine, I know." Jace sighed. "Maybe some of his ideas were right."

"Maybe," Alec agreed. "The right ideas executed the wrong way."

"When I run the Institute we can work for peace." Jace said reaching for Alec's hand.

Alec took it and grasped it tightly. "It's a nice idea, but there's a lot of old hatreds to change in one lifetime."

"We're a new generation. Why can't we change things? I'm so angry about what the Clave did to Helen and Aline. They fought side by side with us to protect Idris. They're both Shadowhunters no matter what mix of blood either of them are."


	30. Chapter 30

Alec sat in the garden watching Rafe and Max chase each other around the perfectly manicured trees and hedges. Rafe always seemed to trip and fall right before he caught Max and Max would turn around, laugh, and help Rafe up with his stubby little blue arms. Alec was sure Rafe was falling on purpose to make Max happy. He beamed proudly at his son for his compassion. He remembered doing the same thing with his little brother in a different garden. He felt a pain in his chest at the memory.

A flicker of movement outside of the garden drew his attention. He quickly drew a farsighted rune on his arm with his stele and saw Kaelie Whitewillow approaching the garden. "Rafe," He said sharply not taking his eyes off of Kaelie. Rafe jogged over to him with Max on his heels. He ruffled his dark hair. "Why don't you take your brother inside?" He said still staring at Kaelie. "Tessa's making cookies and I bet she'd let you help."

Rafe's eyes followed Alec's gaze and they widened when he saw Kaelie. "Is that a fairy Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes," Alec answered kneeling down in front of his sons. "So would you take Max inside so I can talk to her?"

"C'mon Max," Rafe said taking his little brother's hand. "There's cookies to find."

Max perked up. "Cookies?" He cried taking off as fast as he could towards the house as his little legs could carry him with Rafe firmly in tow.

Alec straightened chuckling. If there was one thing Max loved more than anything, it was cookies. Alec strode to the end of the garden to keep Kaelie as far from his family as he possibly could. Kaelie stood just at the edge of the garden looking at the border uncertainly. He wasn't sure if there was cold iron buried there or not. It was often done in the old days to keep faeries from stealing Shadowhunter children after one of the Starkweather children had been taken over a hundred years ago.

"You're not supposed to be in Idris." Alec said approaching her.

"I wanted to see how Clary Fairchild is doing." She answered.

"Herondale," Alec corrected. "Her name is Herondale, she's married to Jace."

Kaelie looked at him with a mixture of indignance and curiosity. "Yes I know," She said. "I know of the terrible accident that occurred at the wedding. I heard Gwyn from the Wild Hunt speak of it to the Queen. Clary was always kind to the Fair Folk despite the Cold Peace. What was done to Clary and Jace was very wrong."

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you know of it?"

"Just whispers of a plot between Gwynn and the Queen. She ordered the marks placed upon the beam in the hall." Kaelie whispered looking away.

"The hall was warded for Faeries," Alec said stepping in front of her. "Do you know who placed those marks?"

"It was a warlock." Kaelie answered. "A warlock, who hates Jace, hates Clary for killing the Queen's lover Sebastian. The queen did not want happiness for them. She wants lives for a life. She wants to destroy the Nephilim."

"Kaelie," Alec said putting a hand on her arm. "I know you put yourself in great danger coming here. Thank you, I'll speak to the Inquisitor about protection if you need it."

Kaelie's bright blue eyes widened. "You would protect a Downworlder, a Faerie?"

"To me you've never been a Downworlder," Alec said kindly. "You've been a friend."

Kaelie smiled. "If you should need me take a flower and blow the petals into the wind, and then whisper my name. I will come to you."

Alec nodded. "Well met Kaelie Whitewillow." He offered her his hand.

Hesitantly she took it and bowed her head. "Well met Alexander Lightwood." With a rush of wind she was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Jem sat reading the ancient copy of Vathtek that Will had given Tessa. He could understand why Will hand enjoyed it so much with the deceptive plot and frequent battles. He smiled and lay a piece of ribbon between the pages to mark his place.

"I was wondering where that had gone." Tessa said coming into the room with a tray of tea and sandwiches.

Jem smiled at her. "I hope you do not mind. I have seen you read this countless times and I wondered what brought you back to it."

Tessa took the book from Jem running her hand lovingly over the cover. "You may read it as many times as you wish." She said softly.

"You feel closer to Will when you read it." Jem said taking her free hand.

Tessa nodded. "I see so much of him in Jace. His stubborn pride, his sense of humor. Then I look at him again and see Jamie in his eyes and I miss them all the more."

Jem drew Tessa down into his lap fitting her head beneath his chin. "I miss them every day." He murmured. "I know that they are watching us with pride. We are well protected."

Tessa turned her head to the bed where Clary lay asleep. "Are we?"

Jem followed her gaze. "In my heart I believe we are. I was thinking that maybe we could try something."

Tessa pulled away from him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Jem blushed and looked down at the floor. "I could not ask…" He said abashedly.

Tessa put her hand beneath Jem's chin and raised his face so she could look into her eyes. "You can ask me anything."

"I was thinking, maybe you could use your gift. To connect with Clary and help her memory com through the veil that is over it."

Tessa nodded, "I think that is a good idea." She agreed. "But, I cannot make any promises." Tessa walked over to the bed and sat down beside Clary's still form. She took Clary's hand in hers and turned it over then put her other hand on top of it and closed her eyes. Seconds later she gasped.

Jem stood up quickly and rushed to Tessa's side. "What is it?" He asked anxiously watching Tessa's face.

"There's a mark on her hand." Tessa said "I have never seen this mark before. She removed her hand from Clary's. "I felt it when I put my hand in hers."

Jem leaned in to look at the mark. It was a y with a third line in the middle making it look like a fork. "I have never seen this mark before. I know that Clary can create runes, but she has not been awake or strong enough to do so."

"The mark looks different; it looks as if it were burned from the inside of her body…out." Tessa said. "It does not look like a mark made by a stele."

"We must have the Brothers examine the mark." Jem said. "Perhaps they will know what this mark is."

Tessa looked up at Jem. "Jace's wounds have not healed yet. They should have healed days ago."

Jem raised an eyebrow. "I agree, but do you not remember Henry's wounds?"

"Henry's wounds were not made the same way as Jace's were." Tessa pointed out. "Henry was impaled."

Jem nodded. "Perhaps it is worth a more extensive examination."


	32. Chapter 32

Jace stood in the training room leaning heavily on a staff. He took a deep breath and moved his feet into a lunge position. Then he started to move, going through the stretching exercises and Kata he had learned as a child. His muscle memory took over and his mind went back to when he was training with Alec and Isabelle. She'd always been the best with a staff, until she received her whip. She'd mastered it in a matter of weeks needing endless Iratzes from the cuts she received from it. Her will never diminished and she persevered and became one of the most skilled Shadowhunters he'd ever known. A sharp pain drew him back into reality dropping him to his knees. Before the rest of his body collapsed to the floor he felt strong arms around him.

"Easy…" Alec said lowering him slowly so that he was sitting on the floor.

Jace lay down on the floor gasping and panting.

"What did you think you were doing?" Alec scolded. "You aren't healed yet."

"I'm fine." Jace panted.

"No…You're not." Alec said kneeling beside him. "And you'll cripple yourself for good if you keep pushing yourself like this."

"I can't be weak." Jace growled struggling to stand "I need to be ready." He pushed himself up with the staff only to crash back to the floor with a cry of pain. He looked at Alec. "Why didn't you catch me?" He said between his teeth.

"Because the Jace Lightwood Herondale I know is stubborn." Alec said simply. "And he only learns the hard way. Now will you let me take you to bed?"

Jace raised grinned crookedly at him. "Won't Magnus be jealous? Then again who am I to deny you all this?"

"Come on…" Alec grumbled dragging Jace to his feet.

"Why Alec, I didn't know you had it in you." Jace teased.

"Shut up."


	33. Chapter 33

Alec sat beside the bed watching Jace as he slept. Brother Enoch had given him a tisane for pain in his back mixed with a sleeping draught. He sighed heavily and sat forward.

Jace opened his eyes. "Alec, what time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's late, get some rest."

"Clary?" He managed fighting the sleep that was threatening to take over.

"No change." Alec answered. "Jem and Tessa are with her. They sent Luke and Jocelyn back to the cottage to get some rest." Before he finished Jace's eyes were already closed.

"You should take your own advice." Jem said coming into the room.

Alec sat up and stretched. He could feel Jace drawing on his energy unconsciously. It had happened many times before, but it never felt like this. He never felt so drained and tired, something was off.

"Are you all right?" Jem asked kneeling in front of him.

"Drained, tired…" Alec admitted. "The parabatai bond…"

Jem nodded his understanding. He laid a hand on Alec's forehead. "You are fevered. Go and lie down in your room. I have not seen you resting at all since the accident. I will sit with Jace."

"Thanks," Alec said pushing himself up off the chair. "If he wakes…"

"I will find you." Jem promised. "It is hard to be the better half to a strongly willed Herondale."

Alec smiled. "It sure is."

Jem waited until he could no longer hear Alec's footsteps to check Jace for the mark that Clary had. It took a long time for him to find it. Just before he was about to give up and tell Tessa the bad news, he found it. It was just under his hair and much smaller than the one on Clary's hand. He tucked the blanket back around Jace. He and Tessa would go to the Clave in the morning.


	34. Chapter 34

Jia studied the drawing Jem had given her of the mark, "and both Clary and Jace bear these marks."

Jem nodded. "Yes though not in the same place."

Jia looked up as Robert Lightwood entered the room followed by his son Alec. "I am glad you are here." Jia said. "Mr Carstairs has just given me an interesting piece of information. This mark has been placed on both Clary and Jace's bodies.

Robert examined the picture. "It's not any rune I've ever seen." He murmured. "Could Clary have created this?"

"It's a faerie mark." Alec said quietly.

Jia's head snapped up. "What?"

Alec sighed. "It's a faerie mark. Kaelie Whitewillow visited the manor house yesterday and we spoke. She said this is the work of Gwynn and the Unseelie Queen. It's revenge."

"We must bring her in." Robert began.

"NO!" Alec said more sharply than he intended. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

Jia rose to her feet. "What did you say?" There was a warning in her voice.

Alec put a hand up. "Please, let me handle this, the choice for Kaelie to come see me about this was not made easily. She trusts me. She also feels that this is wrong, if she is found out to be speaking to the clave…"

"She'll be killed." Jem murmured.

Jia nodded her agreement. "I will allow you to handle this, but if Kaelie Whitewillow refuses to aid in this investigation the Clave will be forced to step in and she will be captured and questioned by the Silent Brothers."

Alec nodded. "I understand. I will make sure she co-operates."


	35. Chapter 35

Alec stood at the end of the garden path. He knelt down and picked some petals off of one of the flowers growing at the base of the trellis that marked the entrance to the garden. He crushed them in his hand, their sweet heady scent washed over him. He took a deep breath and blew the flowers into the air whispering "Kaelie Whitewillow…" The petals were suddenly swept up by an unseen force Alec watched as they floated into the air and out of sight. He lowered himself onto one of the low benches flanking the trellis and waited. It didn't take long for Alec to drift off to sleep sitting in the warmth of the sun.

A cool hand on his cheek drew him awake. He opened his eyes and saw worried cat eyes staring down at him.

"Alec," Magnus said sounding worried. "Tessa says you've been out here all day. My love, it's nearly sundown. Come inside and have something to eat and I'll tend to your sunburn. You know that too much sun will age you prematurely."

"Say the one who doesn't age." Alec teased bringing his hand up to touch Magnus' cheek.

Magnus frowned, "While warlocks may not age we can still get crow's feet. Unsightly…."

Alec chuckled. "You could never be unsightly."

Magnus smiled at him and sat beside him. "What were you doing out here?"

"Well, I came out here to do summoning. Then I was waiting. Then I must have been sleeping, and I must have been burning." Alec raised his hand to his bright red nose and touched it gently hissing in pain.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "Waiting for who?"

Alec looked out at the tree line with help from his farsighted rune. "No one," He sighed, "Let's go inside." He stood up stiffly and offered Magnus his hand.

"You called for me?" A soft voice came from behind Alec.

"Kaelie Whitewillow," Magnus said standing up. "What are you doing so far from the Glade?"

"I sent for her." Alec explained. "I need to ask her a question." He turned to Kaelie. "Kaelie, you cannot lie am I correct?"

Kaelie nodded. "Correct, and I would not."

Alec pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. Carefully he unfolded it. "We found this mark on the bodies of Clary and Jace Herondale. Do you know what it is?"

Kaelie took the paper from him and studied it. "This is old magic. I have not seen this mark incenturies. In the old times the mark was put upon our enemies in secret to weaken them. Pyxies were often sent to do it late at night. The mark was invisible and would not be seen until the target was weakened to the point of death."

Alec and Magnus exchanged looks. "Can it be undone?" Magnus asked.

"I know of only one way." Kaelie said slowly.

Alec took her hand gently. "What is it?"

"In death the mark will disappear."

Alec gasped Magnus put a hand on his arm steadying him. He looked at Kaelie, "is there any other way?"

"I know of no other way." Kaelie answered quietly. Alec sank back down onto the bench dropping his head into his hands. Kaelie put her hand on Alec's shoulder. "I am sorry, I wish I could have helped more."

Magnus smiled at Kaelie and squeezed her arm. "I know you've done this at great peril, and I know that you have done all you can. Thank you."

"I am sorry…" Kaelie's voice said softly as she drifted away.

Magnus sat down beside Alec and put his arm around him. "We will find a way, I promise." He said softly.

"I know," Alec said lifting his head to look into Magnus' eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Jocelyn opened the curtains in Clary's room letting the light spill over the bed. Clary loved the light. Maybe because of the angel blood she carried or possibly the artist in her. Either way if Clary woke, Jocelyn would be sure that she woke to light.

She turned and looked at her daughter asleep on the bed. He pale face was so serene. Jocelyn's hand itched for a pencil, but she shook off the feeling. She would not capture this moment and remind herself of this tragedy. She pulled the chair up beside the bed and took Clary's hand. The moment she touched it she jerked her hand back it was covered in blood. She turned Clary's hand over and saw that the palm was full of blood. Jocelyn took a cloth from the table beside the bed and dipped it in the water bowl. Then she started to clean Clary's hand as the blood came off it revealed what Jocelyn had thought, Clary had dug her fingernails into the skin while she was sleeping. She took the stele from beside the bed and drew an iratze on Clary's forearm. Then she pulled up the coverlet to check to see how much blood had gotten on the bed. She gasped when she saw more blood on the bed than she expected. When she looked at it closer she realized it was a rune. It looked like two long lines intersecting with circles attaching them at both ends. It looked fairly simple. She picked up Clary's sketchpad and pencil and drew the rune.

Jem examined the rune on the piece of paper Jocelyn had given him. "I've never seen this rune, not in The Grey Book or any other book. I can pass this to the Silent Brothers for more research."

"I'm worried," Jocelyn said. "The mark on Clary's hand, now this drawn in blood on her bed. Why can't they of all people live in peace? They've been through so much already."

"The Angel tests us over and over again to make us prove our worthiness. We are forged in the fire of battled and tempered in our losses."

Joceyn nodded. "I know."

Jem got up from the desk and put his hand on Jocelyn's arm. "If there were anyone I would believe would come through this, it is Jace and Clary. Their love is is unlike any others that I have ever known. I will take this to the Silent City myself."

Jocelyn smiled at him. "Thank you James."

Jem gasped. "I have not heard that name said in so long by anyone other than Tessa."

Jocelyn put her hand up to her mouth, "I-I'm sorry."

Jem held up his hand. "Do not be sorry, it is good to hear my name. It has been so long since I have used any other name than Brother Zachariah. Thank you for doing me the honor of using my proper name."

Jocelyn took his hand. "You are a good man James Carstairs."


	37. Chapter 37

Simon shut his codex in frustration and dropped it on the floor. He knew he needed to study the angel's names because he was very sure that if he kept using the same names in battle one of the angels was going to appear from nowhere and zap him out of existence for calling for them instead of anyone else. However he could tell them he knows that they're the strongest and most powerful, but they would probably not buy it. For some reason, today the names were not sticking. He know it was because he had so much on his mind with all that happened in the last few days. It didn't help that h"e felt constantly drained. He leaned forward and took her hand "Look Fray, you need to shake this thing. You're driving me insane." Her eyes opened. "Clary?" Simon said carefully. She stared back at him blankly then slowly they began to survey the room. "Clary?" Simon tried again. She closed her eyes without an answering look or any response at all that she knew he was there. Simon sighed heavily throwing himself backwards in the chair.

"Simon?" Isabelle said coming into the room startling him.

"Izzy," Simon said smiling at her. "Clary opened her eyes."

"Did she say anything?"

Simon frowned. "No, she just stared at me. Can you find Jocelyn , Luke, and Jace? They're going to want to know."

"Alec's out in the hall, I'll have him tell Jace." Isabelle promised brushing a gentle kiss onto his forehead before she left the room.

Simon leaned forward and took Clary's hand. "Come back to me…I need you."


	38. Chapter 38

Jocelyn looked at Jace's sleeping form leaning to tuck the blanket around his still body. He'd watched her closely when Clary opened her eyes when he'd said her name. For a moment Jocelyn thought she'd seen a glimmer of recognition, but as quickly as it had manifested it was gone. After several attempts she'd shooed everyone out of the room. Jace refused to go. He was much like his adopted father that way; stubborn even in the face of terrible gut wrenching pain.

"Jocelyn?" Luke said leaning in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. He leaned into her smelling the scent of turpentine and oil paint that clung to her even when she'd showered. He pulled away, "You should get something to eat, maybe get some rest."

"I will," She agreed. "I was just doing a few odd things to make them comfortable."

Luke looked over at Jace who was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. "Shouldn't he be in his own room?"

Jocelyn shrugged, "he begged to stay. I don't have the heart to deny him."

"Is she?"

Jocelyn sighed heavily leaning her weight against Luke. She turned her head to look at her daughter. "I don't know. I can't even bear to think about it, after Seb…" Her voice caught in her throat.

Luke pulled her closer to him embracing her tightly. "We'll find a way to fix this." He said feeling her sob against his chest. "

Jem rounded the corner into the doorway where Luke and Jocelyn stood. "I'd hoped I would find you here."

"Jem," Luke said awkwardly pulling away from Jocelyn.

Jem ran his hand through his hair making it stick up in all different directions. "I got here as fast as I could."

"You found the rune?" Jocelyn asked anxiously.

Jem nodded, "Yes, it's an If one of their number was injured in battle they ancient rune used back in the time of the Celts. If one of their number had grievous injuries, they would use this rune to transfer energies and heal their warriors."

Jocelyn brightened. "So we can use it for Clary?"

Jem raised a hand shaking his head. "No…well we don't know. We don't know anything about the Celtic rune. The Silent Brothers…"

"Have to study it more?" Jocelyn said sounding frustrated. "We don't have time for that, Clary's so sick…she might…she could…" Jocelyn choked back a sob. She looked wild eyed from Luke to Jem then rushed out the door.

Luke's eyes met Jem's. "Go after her…" Jem said quietly. He watched as Luke jogged down the hall after Jocelyn calling her name. He walked into the room and looked at Jace sleeping in the chair and Clary sleeping in the bed. He sighed heavily and pulled the door closed and leaned against it.


	39. Chapter 39

The morning light spilled over the chair waking Jace from a sound sleep. He sat up in the chair, his muscles protesting from his strange sleeping position. He tried to move his hand but felt a weight on it. He looked down and his eyes widened to see Clary's hand on top of his and it was holding onto his hand tightly. He looked up at her and gasped. Her face was a ghastly gray, there were dark purple circles under her eyes, her lips were tinged blue. He pushed himself up onto his feet. Something bumped his foot. He looked down and saw Jocelyn's stele on the floor. He picked it up with his free hand. He pulled his hand out of Clary's hand and saw the remnants of a partially faded rune on it. It was a line with a circle on each end and an s shaped line connecting the circles passing through the line that connected them. "Clary…" He breathed.

Alec rushed into the room. "Jace, my rune…" He began, but then froze in place seeing that Jace was standing fully straight without any help. "Jace, are you all right?" He asked slowly. Jace didn't answer; instead he turned his hand showing it to Alec. Jace turned Clary's hand over. The same rune was on the palm of her hand, but it wasn't faded like the one on Jace's hand. In addition to the rune there was a y shaped rune with three prongs on the y on Clary's wrist. It was an angry red color. "That's the Celtic rune…"He breathed.

Jace's head snapped up, his gold eyes met Alec's. "What did you say?"

"That's the Celtic rune." Alec repeated. Alec walked over to Jace where he was standing by the bed. He looked down at the rune on Clary's wrist then he lifted the hair on the back of Jace's neck and leaned to look at the rune that had been put there. It was fading but it was still there. He looked back down at Clary's wrist picking it up so he could see it better. His eyes widened. "By the angel Clary what have you done?"

Jace yanked Alec away from the bed grabbing him by the shoulders. "Damnit Alec, tell me what is going on!"

Alec stared at Jace, "somehow Clary took the rune from your neck and absorbed it into her own body."

"What does that even mean?" Jace demanded.

Alec sighed, shaking his head. "It means she's dying."

Jace's eyes widened. "What?"

"The faerie rune…it's draining her strength. Now with the second one…"

Jace fell onto the bed laying his body across Clary's. "Why…Clary…" He choked.

A crashing sound in the doorway pulled Alec's attention away. He looked over to see Tessa standing in the doorway with her hand to her mouth. A pile of shattered glass was at her feet.

"Get help…" He mouthed.

Tessa nodded and rushed out the door. Alec looked at Jace helplessly. Then he moved to pick up the glass.


	40. Chapter 40

"And there is nothing that can be done?" Jocelyn asked shakily leaning heavily on Luke who supported most of her weight.

"Clarissa Fairchild…" Brother Shadrach began.

"Herondale," Jace corrected tonelessly.

Brother Shadrach turned to Jace. "Clarissa Herondale." He amended. "Will not survive this night; we have done all we can do."

"No," Jace cried jumping to his feet. The chair he was sitting in clattered loudly as it flipped over.

Alec grabbed Jace wrapping his arms around his chest. He could feel Jace's heart racing and feel him shaking. "Jace…" He murmured.

Brother Shadrach nodded at Jem and left the room.

"So that's it?" Simon said flatly from the chair he was sitting in on the opposite side of the bed. "She saved all the Mundanes, not to mention the Shadow world and this is what she gets? You just let them give up on her?"

Isabelle reached to touch his shoulder. "It's not that easy…" She began.

"Isn't it?" Jace seethed. "The Faeries win, Clary dies….our baby…."

"Jace," Jocelyn said but before she could finish the bedroom door flew open and Magnus burst in dragging Kaelie Whitewillow behind him.

"Magnus, now is not the time!" Tessa scolded.

"I can help." Kaelie panted.

Jace's head shot up. "How?"

"She says the transference rune can send the Fae rune into her body." Magnus explained.

"But doesn't that mean you'd die?" Alec said quietly. "We can't let you do that, the accords…."

"Have no definition for this situation." Magnus finished.

Kaelie looked at Jace, "Please," She said. "I was discovered helping you. The Queen has sent Gwynn after me with the Wild Hunt. Magnus brought me to Basilias under his protection, but it will not last. Gwynn's power is stronger than Magnus'."

"That's what you think." Magnus muttered.

Alec rolled his eyes and shot him a look silencing him. "Go on…"

Kaelie looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Please, let me do this for Clary. Let me leave this room on my own terms. If I am caught, it will be worse than death. The Queen will strip my hide from my bones with a whip of cold iron then rub grave dirt and salt in the open wounds. Then she will do it again and again every day for the rest of my existence. I cannot live like that."

Jace turned away from Alec, his arm on the wall and his head resting on his arm. "Let her do it," He said, his voice muffled.

"We can't…" Isabelle began.

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder then turned back to face Kaelie and the others. "Yes we can. She is offering herself. She wants an honorable death."

Jem walked over to Kaelie and looked at her levelly. "This is what you want; are you sure?"

Kaelie nodded. "I know if I do this I will die. If the Huntsmen find me, it will be worse than death. There is nowhere in this world that I can hide."

Magnus put a hand on her shoulder. "You are a brave warrior." He said somberly.

"There's just one thing," Isabelle said taking a step forward. "Kaelie's a downworlder, she can't bear our runes without becoming forsaken."

"I have considered this." Magnus said. "As long as the rune is drawn by a Shadowhunter it will work like the pairing rune that Clary created during the Mortal war."

Clary took a deep shuddering breath. Jace moved to the side of the bed. "Clary…"He whispered. "Clary, don't die." Her eyes opened and looked up at him. He shuddered seeing how close to death she was, he could feel its cold aura around her. It frightened him. "Let's do this." He said running his hand down her face. "Stay with me my love." He bent to kiss her.

Kaelie walked to the side of the bed. She sat down opposite Jace. He nodded and pulled his stele out of his pocket. Carefully he put it in Clary's hand closing her fingers around it. Then he lifted her so that she was leaning against the pillows. Kaelie put her arm in Clary's lap baring her wrist. She looked up at Clary, her eyes were open. Jace guided Clary's arm so that it sat on top of Kaelie's. Clary's eyes closed and her hand moved away from Jace's automatically tracing the lines of the transference rune onto Kaelie's arm. Kaelie ground her teeth against the searing pain. Alec stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders helping to keep her upright.

When Clary had finished the rune Jace brought the mark on Clary's arm so that it rested on the rune she'd drawn on Kaelie's arm. Jace looked up at Alec and nodded. Alec squeezed Kaelie's shoulders. "Thank you."

Kaelie nodded. She placed her arm into Clary's hand. Instantly both of them stiffened. Kaelie's body convulsed violently. She screamed as her skin turned a sick shade of green as two faerie runes appeared on her chest. Clary's body slumped over in the bed, Jace caught her before she fell. Kaelie's body jerked one more time ripping her hand out of Clary's and throwing her off of the bed. Alec grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Kaelie…" He said hoarsely.

Her eyes opened they were no longer the gray green they once were. They were now white and the irises were flecked with speckles of brown, blood flooded the rims of her eyes dripping onto the floor.

"Does Clary live?" She askedweakly.

Magnus looked up from the bed where he had surrounded Clary with blue sparks. "She will live."

Kaelie sighed and smiled letting her eyes fall shut. She took a deep rattling breath that rushed out in a whoosh as her spirit left her body. Slowly her body started to turn brown like dried leaves in the fall. Then it disintegrated. An unfelt breeze began picking up the dried pieces swirling them in an unseen vortex that crossed the room and rushed out of the open window.

Alec sat on the floor where Kaelie's body had been. Magnus walked over to him and offered him his hand, but not before he heard Alec say "Ave Atque Vale Kaelie Whitewillow."

Alec let Magnus draw him to his feet. Then he looked over at Jace who was sitting on the bed holding Clary's limp body and looking very pale. Alec sat down on the other side of the bed and put his hand on Jace's arm.

"It-it was too late…" He choked. "Clary…she's not…she-she's not breathing."

Simon stared at Clary, "Iz…my rune…" He said yanking his shirt up.

"It's still there." She said kissing the top of his head.

Jem walked over to where Simon was sitting and examined the rune. "It is still intact." He agreed.

"She's gone…" Jace croaked. He eased her lifeless body back onto the pillows and examined her face. It was pale and serene. If it weren't for the gray tone of her skin and the blue in her lips, she would look as if she were sleeping. He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Clary…angel…come back to me."

Magnus came to the side of the bed. He began moving his hands over Clary's body as blue sparks came out of his fingers surrounding her in an eerie blue light. The room remained silent so that Magnus could focus all his energy on Clary. "She is still alive," He said without looking up. "I need you all to leave, so I can concentrate only on Clary's energy."


	41. Chapter 41

Jace sat on the ground next to the wall across from Clary's doorway. Several hours had passed and Magnus had not emerged from the room. Alec sat beside him watching him, he'd not spoken or moved since Alec had led him into the hallway. Simon lay asleep on the floor with his head in Isabelle's lap. She was leaning on the opposite wall with her head against the wall dozing fitfully with her fingers tangled in Simon's hair.

The door creaked open and Magnus stumbled out. His face was ashen and he was leaning heavily against the doorframe. He stepped forward collapsing, he looked up and Alec had caught him. He looked at him his blue eyes filled with concern. Wearily he lifted his head. "She…will…live…" He gasped.

Jace stood just as Magnus lost his footing for a second time. He rushed to help steady him. Alec's eyes searched Magnus' face. "I will be alright, I need rest."

Alec nodded. "Come, there's a room across the hall. We'll both rest."

Magnus nodded wearily and looked at Jace. "You should be there when she wakes."

Jace watched Alec help Magnus cross the hallway. He walked over to Isabelle putting his hand on her shoulder. She stirred and looked up at him. "Clary's going to be okay." He said quietly. She nodded and put her hand on his. He squeezed her shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

Clary lay on the bed with her body propped up on pillows. Her eyes were closed, the dark circles were gone and her face had color in it. This time, she truly was sleeping. Jace sat down on the bed next to Clary and took her hand. A smile ghosted across his face as he felt its warmth. "Oh my sweet angel," he breathed lifting her hand to kiss it. When he lowered her hand he looked up to see himself staring into Clary's beautiful green eyes.

"Jace?" She asked.

It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. "Clary…" he said gently touching her face.

She leaned into his hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said his voice rough. Then he leaned in to kiss her.


	42. Chapter 42

A week Later

"Rafael Lightwood!" Alec scolded. "You give that ball back to your brother right now."

Rafael reluctantly handed the sparkling ball over to his little brother. Max giggled and ran off with it.

Alec smiled watching his boys play in the garden. Tomorrow they would be going back to New York so Alec could run the Institute while Jace and Clary went to Luke's farm to prepare for the second reception with the werewolves the following weekend. Then they would finally be able to take their honeymoon at the Hawaiian Institute. Much to Clary's chagrin Jace was excited about killing demons in Hawaii. Alec hoped that Jace would find some peace there. He'd seen Jace roaming the halls of the Manor at night and he knew it was because the faeries responsible for what happened to Clary were not brought to justice. He hadn't gotten his chance for revenge and the Clave would do nothing because of the cold peace. Jace had been furious when they were informed that the Clave would do nothing. Clary did all she could to calm him and for her eyes, he did. Alec knew from the set of his body and the look in his eyes over the last week that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Not until the Queen was dead or in the custody of the Clave.

Warm arms encircled him drawing him from his reverie. He leaned back feeling Magnus' warmth wash over him calming his mind. He turned to face him. "Hello," He murmured nuzzling Magnus' cheek.

Magnus smiled. "Hello to you…" He leaned in brushing his lips over Alec's; before their lips could fully meet a ball whizzed into the back of Alec's head.

Clary giggled seeing the ball hit Alec's head just before he was going to kiss Magnus. She watched Alec scoop up a giggling Max in his arms and spin him around.

"Clary?" Jace said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

Clary turned around and smiled. Jace's hair shone brightly in the sunlight. The droplets of water shimmered in his hair like a halo. He took her breath away. Jace quickly crossed the room and put his arms around her lowering his head to nuzzle the space between her neck and her shoulder. She let out a contented sigh. As warm tingles spread through her body. He smelled like Sandalwood. A gift from Alec and Magnus who were very fond of the scent of Sandalwood. She stepped forward and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. The world spun around her as she became lost in his heat. Her arms traveled up his back and into his hair as the towel dropped to the floor.

~~~~The End~~~~~


End file.
